


After-Halloween-Party

by RavenThePhantomThief



Series: Raven's Sona X Mordekaiser Corner [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: #SonaXMordeDeservesMoreLove, At least I think I am funny, Costumes, Cute, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humour, Late Halloween, Mordekaiser has a weakness for creatures that appear too weak, Muteness, Thresh does a gross thing, drunk, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: So I wanted to write two Halloween fics this year and I am late with both of them. This is one of them and I am really happyYou don't have to listen to this specific songs or to any songs at all, but I thought these were fitting somehow for a Halloween party so I just leave some links below.Monster Mash Dance RemixMystery Skulls - GhostStarbomb Crasher-Vania





	After-Halloween-Party

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write two Halloween fics this year and I am late with both of them. This is one of them and I am really happy
> 
> You don't have to listen to this specific songs or to any songs at all, but I thought these were fitting somehow for a Halloween party so I just leave some links below.
> 
> [Monster Mash Dance Remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FNlKOw6KBQ)  
> [Mystery Skulls - Ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlEb3L1PIco)  
> [Starbomb Crasher-Vania](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-OqfmvtMOk)

"This sucks!"

"Come on, don't ruin this!"

"Everything here sucks!"

"No, come on!"

"Especially you!"

"Don't be like th-"

"Why do you suck so hard?"

Thresh sighed and looked at Mordekaiser, who was sitting next to him. The Iron Revenant was staring down at the table in front of them. It was made out of wood, but you couldn't see that because it was covered with a cheap tablecloth made out of paper. It had some poorly drawn blood splashes on it. On the table, were different foods and beverages, that the mortals labelled as "spooky."

\- Blood (A strawberry punch that was way too sweet for everyone who wasn't a Yordle).  
\- None-Alcoholic Blood (Lemonade made from blood oranges)  
\- Fingers (Breadsticks, that looked like... well you can guess it)  
\- Eyeballs (Maybe some eggs with an iris drawn on it? Mordekaiser didn't look at them)  
\- Potato Chips (The terrifying part was that they were fat-free)

"Why are you so grumpy Morde? Come on, it's a Halloween Party! Everyone likes Halloween!"

"It's not Halloween! We have 11th of November! This party is going on for way too long! How come that these people here aren't bored by now?"

He looked around and watched the other guest. All the other champions were here. Janna, the Storms Fury, was floating through the air on a broom in her witch costume. That annoying Yordle, everyone wants to kick all the time, was running around in a devil costume. Even the Sinister Blade was walking around in kitty... underwear? The style choice of the mortal women on holidays was something Mordekaiser never wanted to understand.

He himself liked Halloween. It was the one time of the year were the league felt at least a little bit like the Shadow Isles. The humans had a funny image of scary. But this was going on for too long. The problem with this ongoing Halloween party was that everything else in the League was like it was frozen in time. No one was even thinking about planning other events, most all bars or cafés were closed because the owners were busy partying. Everything outside of the hall with pumpkin decorations was dead and boring. You were forced to spend time here watching Tristana rocket launching her drunk Yordle-Ass against the ceiling with her canon until the only thing she was capable of doing is puking into the hat of her witch costume.

This was funny for like... the first three days, but now, everything was just repeating itself. Not bad for people who are blackout drunk, but annoying for everyone else.

"This is the worst thing that could happen to a soul. Purgatory." He pulled a box full of bat-shaped chocolate out of a mountain of candy. "Purgatory with diabetes."

"Well, you can't change the situation so you should just try to enjoy it."

"You are right. I should enjoy it. Where is my weapon?"

"Not like that!"

"Your definition of "enjoy" is pretty weird then."

"Morde, no! No murder!"

"But it's in my name! Literally? _Mordekaiser_ means murder emperor. And it's German! That makes it, like... 100% more dangerous."

"Yeah, German, pretty dangerous! I can only imagine the horrors you bring to people with your leather pants and pretzels. The demon of the Oktoberfest."

"I have the feeling that you are mocking me Thresh!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, I would never ever- pfff- yes I'm mocking you." He took a sip from his cup. "But yeah, please don't kill people! You would ruin the mood. Like Gnar did earlier when he jumped into the punch!"

"Okay, okay. Guess I just go somewhere silent and not-annoying. Also, you are aware that you are currently drinking the punch Gnar took a bath in earlier, right?"

"That might explain all the hair I am tasting." The Chain Warden stared into his cup. But he just shrugged and continued drinking it.

* * *

It was hard for Mordekaiser to find a place that was quiet. There were many obstacles he had to overcome. The hardest one was Lulu, who had decided that it would be fun to ride on Hecarim's back. Another idea of her was to put a pumpkin over his head that, for some reason caught fire. Now a burning, pumpkin-headed Hecarim was running around at the party, who was ramming everyone who was in his way. Also, Jinx was drunk and convinced that everyone else except Pantheon and her were zombies. The problem with that was that she had a V-twin motorcycle engine minigun, a launcher for Molotov cocktails and speedy propane tanks, a launchable taser and some 'severed-heads chompers'. And she did what a Jinx did: Running havoc. But Mordekaiser was able to survive her attack too, and after successfully avoiding a totally boozed Vi, who was convinced that she had to arrest him for speeding (don't ask how that is possible) he made it to a quiet place. A balcony.

The building where they were partying was quite tall. The sighed was nice. The colourful lights that shined through the windows painted the shadows of the dancing people inside on the floor. The muffled sound of _Monster Mash_ or whatever this song was called was still in the air, but it was mostly quiet.

"Finally, some silence. How are these mortals able to enjoy this load music?" At least there were no people here. Just him, the moon, the cool air of the night, a woman, a- wait, what?

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mordekaiser jumped back and summed his mace. He was ready to strike, but stopped when he looked at the person who had appeared in his sighed.  
A woman with light blue hair with golden tips was standing in front of him. She was holding her small arms up to protect herself. On her head was a top hat which was way to small to just stay there on its own without dropping, so it must be some sort of big hair clip or something? Two big black ribbons were holding her pigtails in place. Her entire appearance seemed to resemble that of what you would call a Gothic Lolita. A frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie and high heeled black boots. She also seemed to float a few centimetres over the ground.

Mordekaiser froze and just stared at the small being. Her arms were shaking in front of her face. It looked pretty pathetic.

He sighed and let his mace disappear again. He promised to not hurt anybody and even if he did that right now he didn't feel like he would enjoy it. He just hoped that the woman wouldn't be too loud. Where did she even come from? Had she been here all the time? Had he just not seen her? Mordekaiser just looked at the woman, who was still waving her hands around in an awful attempt to protect herself.

It was awkward.

“Hey… I… eh… you can… ehm…” He scratched the back of his head. Not that it would do anything because of his helmet, but the sound of metal against metal helped him thinking.

“You can stop doing… whatever this is. I won't do anything…”

The woman lowered her arms and stopped shaking. Her cheeks were a bit red. It looked like she already had a few drinks. Now that he saw her face, he recognized her as Sona, the Maven Of The Strings. Wasn't she friends with that crazy fox-woman? Because the Nine-Tailed Fox was taking shots with everybody she could find none stop since this party started. Even if Sona had gone home and came back after some good night sleep, the fox would be right back at her. No wonder that she couldn't hold her arms still. She was obviously drunk as hell. But… she was also mute, so he didn't have to deal with annoying drunk yelling or awkward conversations.

Sona was just looking at him now. Her head was slightly tilted to the side. Her mouth was slightly open. Her fear from a few seconds ago had totally vanished and was replaced with curiosity.

“Ehm… so you might be wondering why I, the great Mordekaiser, spared you today. Well, I was just not feeling like ending someone's life today! You can feel lucky. Just don't tell anyone I got scared by you.”

He waited for a sign of the Sona, that told him that she understood what he said. To his misfortune, she did. She pointed her finger at him, then at herself. She gave him a questioning look Like she wanted to ask:

_You were scared… of me?_

He had to correct this misunderstanding at once.

“Of-Of course, I wasn't scared. I am from the Shadow Isles after all. I am scared of nothing! So if you ever hear someone say that I was scared this person is a liar!”

He crossed his arms and nodded a few times to underline his statement. “Yes. A total liar, you hear me. Huh?”

Sona, again, pointed a finger at him and laughed a silent laugh. At first, the Iron Revenant thought that she was mocking him, but he fought with Thresh at least once a day so he knew she wasn't making fun of him. Wait, did she think he was telling a joke?

“You know I am not jo-” But somehow he couldn't finish his sentence. Sona was still smiling at him, like wasn't a two and a half meters tall undead man in heavy armour. She just stood there and looked into his eyes, while taking a sip from the cup she was holding. But as soon as her lips touched the cup, her eyes looked down. First at the cup itself and then on the floor, where the content of her cup was now. She must have spilt it earlier while trying to defend herself.

“Oh, sorry, I think that was my fault.” Again, Mordekaiser didn't know why he was being nice, but it was hard to be threatening when your victim couldn't beg for mercy. Or say anything at all. Plus, being around her was somehow relaxing. “Wait, I get you a new drink. Hello? Waitress?” He waved towards a waitress that was walking around inside with a tray.

* * *

There were some people that worked during the party-time. I this case, it was Riven. She was wearing a dark bunny suit. At first, she hesitated to go outside to an undead man, but then she thought to talk with him for a few seconds was better than being on his list of people to kill because they ignored him. She checked what was left on her tray. Some bottles with booze, some bottles with lemonade and some small bags of chips. That should be enough. Worst case, she gives him the entire tray and left.

_Okay Riven, calm down, not a big deal. He won't attack you when there are so many people around._

She took a deep breath and stepped outside. “He-Hello. What can I do for you?”

“Yeah, listen, do you have anything none alcoholic?”

Riven wanted to answer, but before she could do so, Sona, the Maven Of The String, appeared behind Mordekaiser. “Oh, hey Sona. What are you doing outsi-”. But the woman didn't listen. She looked at the tray for a few seconds and then grabbed a bottle of booze.

“Oh no!” Mordekaiser instinctively grabbed the bottle and ripped it out of her hand. “You are already drunk. Grab a lemonade or something.” But the mute didn't want to accept that and tried to get her drink back. In response, the Iron Revenant hold his hand higher to keep the beverage out of her reach. In response to his response, the Maven Of The Strings started to… climb up his armor.

“Oh, really? Are you really going to do this? This is a bit embarrassing. Ehm… I have to say I don't really know how to deal with this situation.” He grabbed her by the neck of her dress, lifted her up and set her down on the floor next to him. He then grabbed a bag of chips opened it and gave it to her. “Here. I don't know how much the fox made you drink but it was way too much. Eat something, it will help you to sober up a little bit.” He handed Sona the bag of chips. The blue-haired woman stared at it with big eyes and started to eat it. She seemed really happy about it. Like a small animal that just found an apple or something.

“Hehe… cute.” Mordekaiser mumbled to himself. He felt the urge to pat her on the head and so he did that. There wasn't anyone who could see him do it anyways, right? 

“Okay...” Riven stared at the two. “What's going on here?”  
The metal man just stared back and froze in his movement.

“Tell someone and I end you!”

Then he began to grab the lemonade and chips from her tray. “Also I am taking this. You can go now. Bye!”

“No, what is going on here?”

“I said leave!”

“I can't leave. What is happening here?”

“BITCH I KILL PEOPLE!”

“Okay, bye!”

And with that, the bunny waitress ran back inside.

“Well, great. Now people will talk about that.” He felt like he had sighed way too often this evening. “I guess I should be going now.”

But when he wanted to leave, a small hand grabbed his glove. He turned around and saw that Sona was giving him a sad look. He pointed at himself. “You want me to stay?”

She nodded.

“Haha. Man, you are weird.” He walked towards the railing and leaned against it. “Well, okay. I stay. Oh, since you can't talk, I have to do the talking for both of us. Not that I mind. My voice is amazing after all! Haha!”

He waited for a reaction and smiled when Sona giggled silently. Then he continued.

“Okay, what can I talk about. Oh did you saw how Gnar jumped into the bowl with the strawberry punch earlier? Thresh drank that.”

The blue-haired girl shook her head and smiled.

“What? You don't believe me? I tell you, it's true! He does that sort of stuff all the time! There was this one time where he accidentally drank thirty gallons of...”

They spent the rest of the night talking on the balcony. Nobody noticed them except for Riven and Ahri, who were watching them through the windows with a confused look on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my story, please leave a comment. It would make me really happy that I was able to write a League Of Legends fic again. I just like Sona and Morde. These two deserve more love.
> 
> And because I like to waste time with stupid details and references, here are some:
> 
> Skins:  
> "Bewitching Janna"  
> "Little Devil Teemo"  
> "Kitty Cat Katarina"  
> "Bewitching Tristana"  
> "Headless Hecarim"  
> "Slayer Jinx"  
> "Slayer Pantheon"  
> "Officer Vi" (Not mentioned but Vi was probably dressed like an officer)  
> "Battle Bunny Riven"
> 
> Except for the hat, Sona's costume probably looks like Rachel Alucard from BlazBlue: [See here](http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Rachel_Alucard)


End file.
